headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Jakarra
| aliases = | continuity = Marvel Universe | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Wakanda | known relatives = T'Chaka (father) T'Challa (half-brother) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Black Panther'', Vol. 1 #6 | final appearance = ''Black Panther'', Vol. 1 #10 | actor = }} Jakarra is a fictional military soldier-turned-supervillain featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. He is part of the mainstream Marvel Universe and a supporting character/villain featured in ''Black Panther'', Volume 1. He was introduced in ''Black Panther'' #6 in November, 1977 and made four appearances in the series in total. Overview Jakarra was a royal citizen of the nation of Wakanda and the son of former ruler, T'Chaka, and the half-brother of the nation's current leige, T'Challa - the Black Panther. Jakarra became a member of the Wakandan military, but jealousy and bitterness over his half-brother's position in the royal hierarchy prompted him to expose himself to Vibranium radiation, which transformed him into a muscular pink-hued creature. Jakarra fought against the Black Panther, but ultimately lost his life. Biography Born the son of the late Wakandan king T'Chaka, and half-brother to the Black Panther, T'Challa, Jakarra joined the Wakanda military ultimately earning the rank of General. Embittered at his half-brother, Jakarra took measures to overthrow the king of Wakanda. He deliberately exposed himself to Vibranium, knowing that in some cases, Vibranium exposure yielded fantastic, mutagenic properties. The exposure altered his body chemistry, transforming him into a monstrous, swarthy creature. In this new form, Jakarra rampaged throughout Wakanda, until he was soundly defeated by the Black Panther. Abilities * Sonic projection: In his mutated form, Jakarra could project waves of vibrational sonic energy. The ability is based on the vibration-absorbing properties of Vibranium. * Superhuman durability: Jakarra could withstand injury from most forms of conventional attack, such as small arms fire and even concussive bursts. * Superhuman stamina: It is implied that Jakarra's enhanced strength and limited invulnerability enabled him to function in his mutated form for extended periods of time, far greater than that of the average human being. * Superhuman strength: Jakarra's strength level is sufficient enough to enable him to smash through solid wooden walls and toss human beings about with ease. He was once described as having "the strength of a tank". Notes & Trivia * * Jakarra is not the only member in T'Challa's family tree to develop super-powers. T'Challa's future wife, Ororo Munroe, aka Storm, is a mutant with the ability to control the weather. Appearances * Black Panther 6 (1st appearance) * Black Panther 7 (Transformed into monster) * Black Panther 8 * Black Panther 9 * Black Panther 10 (Dies) * Essential Black Panther 1 (Reprint) * Black Panther by Jack Kirby 1 (Reprint) * Black Panther by Jack Kirby 2 (Reprint) See also External Links * * * References ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Supervillains